The Scarlet Princess
by FantasyWR
Summary: Prequel to "Of Sapphire Skies and Crimson Seas". Set before and in between the events of Code Geass/R2. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This serves as the prequel to the events in "Of Sapphire Skies and Crimson Seas", as an introduction to Maxima's past and the background of other issues (since there were requests to give further elaboration about her and Gino's relationship - information that I think will not fit in very well with its sister fic). In any case, do enjoy!

-FantasyWR

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_November 4, 1997 a.t.b.; The Imperial Arena, Pendragon, Britannia_

Bismarck Waldstein never expected this day to come, yet it would be inaccurate to say that he did not think that he would have a chance to face his latest opponent in battle. He just didn't think that he would meet her in the final competition for the most respected title in the Britannian military – a title that many in his position coveted but are unable to attain it. He himself had to fight his way through the ranks, meeting his fair share of difficult opponents and easy kills, but none of his previous battle experience could have prepared him for this final confrontation. He had hoped that he would not have to face her, and that someone else could have knocked her out from the competition before him, but clearly, no one was her match.

He watched her Ganymede Frame, positioned at the other end of the arena, with great interest. It was no surprise that she would use this Knightmare, as she had been the one who had tested the machine prototype a year ago. It was, however, surprising that the Ganymede was deemed useable by the relevant authorities just a month after its completion, although it was powered by a large external battery which limits its range and operation time. These limitations had not been dealt with in the following months after its commission – but then again, there was probably no need to do so, given the pilot's incredible skill.

Over the loudspeaker in his cockpit, he could hear the cheers of the crowd seated in the galleries above the arena. This particular fight had always been a grand affair, and the audience composed of mainly nobles and military personnel, not forgetting the Imperial family seated at the grand stands. From his windscreen panel, Bismarck could see the elderly Emperor seated at his designated seat – a gilded, throne-like chair raised slightly above the ground – with his empress at his side. Around him were his children and more notably, his son and heir's numerous consorts and their offspring. The Crown Prince was a man of thirty-four, unassuming and yet impressive in a way that cannot be explained. He silently looked on, never clapping or cheering even once throughout the entire fight.

Bismarck watched as the adjudicator stepped onto the podium and spoke into the microphone at the rostrum, announcing the commencement of the competition. The spectators immediately quieted down in anticipation. It was, after all, the final battle between the Knight of Five, Bismarck Waldstein, and the Knight of Six, Marianne Lamperouge, for the title of the Knight of One of the Knights of Round – a grand affair indeed.

As soon as the horn that signalled the start of the battle sounded, the Ganymede immediately sped towards Bismarck's Knightmare, its mechanical arm positioned threateningly towards him. Bismarck quickly evaded its attack, choosing to position himself slight out of its reach from where it had swiped. Within a few seconds, the second blow came as the Ganymede charged once again towards Bismarck, this time catching the Knight of Five slightly off-guard when the metal claw scratched the side of his Glasgow. Bismarck cursed in his seat and leapt away once again, this time anticipating the third strike which came in the form of a punch towards the cockpit.

Bismarck was aware of his opponent's strategy and fighting technique – she wasn't hailed 'Marianne the Flash' for no reason – which relied on her immense speed and quick reflexes, on top of her already-superior piloting skills. The Ganymede was the ideal Frame for her fighting style because it was of a narrow and light built, as compared to the bulkier Knightmares that the military were currently producing, thus easier to manoeuvre in combat despite its numerous limitations. Fortunately for Bismarck and otherwise for Marianne, she needed to finish the battle quickly or her machine would fail her – an opportunity that Bismarck knew he had to utilize in order to succeed. There was little chance for him to win this match by his skills alone. He took on the defensive, but even with his raw skill, it was almost impossible to do so without knowing when, how and what she will strike. After enduring the sixth damage to his Frame, Bismarck knew what he had to do.

He felt the stitches on his left eye snap and his Geass roared into activation. In that instant he saw the after-images of the Ganymede coming towards him, knowing that Marianne was aiming for his cockpit again, and swiftly skidded out of the way, dealing a blow himself on the smaller Frame's mechanical limb. The Ganymede pilot, clearly taken by surprise, froze for a moment before resuming her attack, which was yet again evaded by her opponent. This change in course of the battle earned a rousing applause from the spectators, which was quickly hushed by a disapproving look from the adjudicator. As Bismarck continued to avoid Marianne's attack and inflicting damage on her machine instead, he knew that the tide had changed and it was near impossible for the Ganymede to regain supremacy in this match.

However, as time dragged on, Bismarck found himself unable to land anymore blows on the Ganymede. This raised alarms in his head, because Marianne the Flash was known to be able to adapt to any battle situations. He glanced at the clock in the control panel, and realised that he had been fighting for almost twenty minutes – almost past the time the Ganymede was said to be able to hold out. Yet, the Knightmare did not seem to be slowing down anytime soon, and Bismarck wondered how long more he could endure.

Suddenly, the Ganymede swung itself towards his Glasgow at a speed even faster that what his Geass had predicted. As it closed in for the kill, Bismarck braced himself for the impact, only to feel nothing. Instead, from his windscreen, he saw the Ganymede froze in mid-action. It took a moment for him to realise that the Ganymede had ran out of fuel and he quickly leapt on top of it, knocking it down to the arena floor. The crowd went wild.

Bismarck opened the hatchet of his cockpit and lowered himself down to the arena floor. From the corner of his eye, he saw the Ganymede cockpit hatchet open as well, revealing the raven-haired pilot. As if rehearsed, the two made their way to the grand stand where the Emperor now stood, his hand clutching the hilt of a long sword. Immediately, both knelt down in the presence of their liege as the Emperor placed the blade of the sword on Bismarck's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Lord Waldstein," the Emperor spoke regally. "You have triumphed in this competition and are worthy of what you seek. I therefore knight thee the Knight of One of the Holy Britannian Empire." As soon as the sword was lifted, Bismarck stood up to face the older man and stretched out his hands to receive the sword. After thanking the Emperor, he then spun around to face the spectators who cheered even louder when he raised his newly-acquired sword that symbolised his new status – he was now the Knight of One.

Bismarck turned back to face the royal family. His gaze fell on a purple-haired girl, barely past her seventh birthday, looking at the other spectators all around. She stood close to her mother, who was seated among the Crown Prince's other consorts. As he watched her, she turned her attention from the crowd to the arena floor and her gaze met Bismarck's. Bismarck nodded, giving her a curt bow, and she returned one herself.

Bismarck knew that the title of the Knight of One not only gave its bearer almost absolute military power, but also entitled its bearer the chance of becoming in-laws with the Imperial family. Ever since the 90th Emperor's reign, the First Princess of the Britannian Empire had always been betrothed to the Knight of One – the current Emperor's eldest daughter had been the wife of the previous Knight of One until the latter's premature death the previous year. Bismarck knew that it won't be long before Crown Prince Charles ascends the throne, and his eldest daughter by his most senior consort will be crowned the First Princess and thus will be the woman he eventually was to marry. However, it was certain that Cornelia li Britannia would not be his future wife.

Bismarck turned his gaze to the woman seated at the Crown Prince's right, her long blond hair tied up in a ponytail at the back of her head. Her hand was placed on her swollen, pregnant belly. Beside her, her eight-year-old son Prince Schneizel was engrossed in conversation with another one of his brothers. It had been announced, just five-months into her pregnancy, that Georgina el Britannia was expecting a girl, and since her status was well above Eloise li Britannia's, it was destined that once Charles became the 98th Emperor, her unborn daughter would be the First Princess instead of Cornelia.

The Emperor had gone over to a still-kneeling Marianne and had granted her permission to stand. Bismarck stole a quick glance at her. Although Marianne failed to attain the title they both were competing for, Bismarck knew that there was something else awaiting her. It was obvious that the Crown Prince had taken an interest in the elite pilot ever since he turned up one day during one of their training sessions. Bismarck was aware that a deal had been struck between the prince and the knight, that should she fail to become the Knight of One, she would become his consort – a rather impressive trade-off, he must admit. Bismarck's thoughts went back to the battle just a few minutes ago, and on retrospect, he swore that Marianne had fought harder than she had ever did during the entire series of matches. Was it because she knew that she was facing a more challenging opponent, or was it because she truly wanted to become the Knight of One to avoid becoming an Imperial consort?

There was actually a moment in time that Bismarck was attracted to Marianne Lamperouge, but any hint of affection for her quickly faded once he realised that was a mutual interest between the Crown Prince and Marianne. Bismarck watched Marianne give a bow to the still-cheering audience, smiling just as she did when he first met her – the same smile that stole both his and Prince Charles' hearts. He decided that he should have a chat with her before she left to become the prince's wife, when he still could address her by name – which he would no longer be able to do once she is conferred the title of 'Highness' that came with being an Imperial consort.

At that moment, Bismarck actually thought that it would be ironic if the next time he was to say – to gasp – her name would be at his final hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Here's chapter 2! Although I did say that this chapter will be from Jeremiah Gottwald's perspective, I've decided to shift his entry to the later chapters to keep the timeline tight. Anyways, do enjoy!

-FantasyWR

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

_February 26, 2003 a.t.b.; Aries Palace, Neo-Wales, Britannia_

Marianne put her book down, slightly irritated by the butler who had interrupted her in her daily reading hour, but as soon as the servant informed her of the identity of the person who had arrived rather unexpectedly, all traces of displeasure quickly faded from her face and mind. Instead, curiosity as to why her latest visitor had decided to come replaced her annoyance, and hearing that she had come unaccompanied made Marianne uneasy. She hurriedly dispatched the butler to see their guest in, and soon enough, a young girl – no older than five years of age – arrived through the door of the study.

As soon as the girl saw her, she immediately curtsied. Marianne couldn't help but laugh at that sight. "Now, who taught you to do that?" she asked kindly. In all her time in the palace, she had never seen a child that age already aware of such mature social gestures.

"It was Mamma, Ma'am," the girl replied, still curtsying. "Mamma taught me that."

Laughing, Marianne got up from her seat and made her way to where the girl was. "It's alright now, you can dispense with the formalities," she said, holding the girl's hands and helping her stand up straight. The girl smiled, her purple eyes conveying the same innocence her smile did – an innocence Marianne thought had been long lost in the cold, calculating environment within the palace walls. She reasoned with herself that the child was too young to be involved in the scandals of the Imperial family, and it would not be long before that innocence is consumed by the scheming atmosphere that plagued the Empire. Yet, even at that age, Marianne could not help but notice the girl's precociousness – a maturity beyond her five years which was most apparent when she greeted Marianne.

"So, what brings you here?" Marianne asked gently. "And I heard that you came here all by yourself."

The girl smiled proudly, as if acknowledging her remarkable feat of coming all the way to the Aries Palace without an escort or chaperone, which was rather dangerous for someone her age. "I wanted to come visit you, Ma'am, but Brother wasn't free, so I came alone."

Marianne nodded understandingly, but at the back of her mind she was still questioning why the princess wasn't followed by any guards or maids. She decided to let the matter rest for now because the girl was fine and well, but made a mental note to raise this incident to the girl's mother when she met her later in the day. "Well," she said, turning her attention back to the girl. "I'm a little busy now, sweetheart. Why don't you go play with my boy? You two can be friends."

The girl nodded excitedly. Marianne smiled and made her way to the glass door leading to the palace garden with the princess close behind her. As soon as Marianne opened the door, she heard the girl gasp in awe. Stepping to the garden, Marianne was enthralled by the scenery, even though she came to that part of the palace daily. The sight was indeed breathtaking even for someone who was well-acquainted with it, let alone someone who had never been here before.

Marianne turned around to meet the girl's wide-opened eyes, still surveying her surroundings with great interest. "It's beautiful," the girl murmured just audible enough for Marianne's ears. Marianne laughed and held the girl's hand, leading her to the stone bench where her son was supposed to be. As expected, a little boy with black hair was seated on the cold bench, staring at a stalk of dandelion planted in a patch of grass.

"There you are," exclaimed Marianne and the boy turned around to face his mother, his previously unsmiling face breaking into a slight grin. He got up from his seat and ran over the Marianne, but as soon as she saw the visitor his mother had brought along with her, he stopped dead in his tracks and the smile faded. Eyeing the girl warily, he took small, slow steps towards Marianne.

Even without Marianne saying or doing anything, the girl walked up towards the boy from behind the older woman, her pleasant demeanour still present. Immediately, she raised a hand towards the boy, expecting a handshake. "Hello, what's your name?"

The boy avoided her gaze but took her hand. "Lelouch," he muttered.

The girl didn't seem to take his unfriendly attitude to heart. "Nice to meet you, Lelouch, she said excitedly. "I'm Maxima, and I'm five this year. How old are you?"

Lelouch suddenly looked up to see Maxima's face, and in the moment that two pairs of violet eyes met, something must have clicked because Lelouch replied, this time in a louder voice. "I'll be four in December."

"What do you like to do, Lelouch?"

Lelouch stood up straighter, pulling himself to his full height. "I play chess," he replied with a slight tinge of arrogance in his voice.

"Really?" Maxima asked, surprised. "So do my brother and Brother Clovis."

Lelouch wrinkled his nose and scoffed, "I'm sure I can beat them. I've been playing for a year already and I'm quite good at it."

"My brother's been playing for a long time too," said Maxima. "I'll ask him to come play with you next time."

"Do you play chess?" Lelouch asked, making his way to the chess set on the grass behind the strawberry bush.

"My brother taught me a little," replied Maxima, fingering the hem of her skirt uncertainly. "I'm not really good at it though."

"Well then," said Lelouch, looking back at her. "I'll teach you more, and then you'll be as good as your brother." He beckoned for her to follow him. Maxima grinned and ran after the raven-haired boy, and they both disappeared behind the bushes.

Watching the pair run off, Marianne realised that this was probably the first time Lelouch has met a sibling his age – his only other encounters were with the en Britannia siblings who were at least five years his senior. Though the brothers were kind to Lelouch, they were unable entertain Lelouch at his level. Maxima's appearance couldn't have been timelier, for she came at her time where Marianne felt that Lelouch most needed a playmate. Marianne used to be Lelouch's only companion, and she knew that in the coming months, she would be less available to her son. Turning around, she began to stroll back to the study, unwittingly placing her hand on her belly. Just a few days ago, her annual check-up results had arrived with something rather unexpected – a remark that she was a month pregnant with her second child. She had secretly hoped that it would be a girl – especially after seeing Queen Georgina's own daughter Maxima – and that this child will be more of a playmate to Lelouch than the rest of his half-siblings.

From a far-off distance, she heard the laughter of the brother and sister. Marianne smiled to herself. Perhaps, Maxima had already become that ideal playmate, and this very garden would be the venue of all their games and activities. A gut feeling told her that this little girl will grow into a wonderful young woman, and she hoped that no matter what happens in the future, Maxima will always be as close to Lelouch as she is now.

This was definitely a start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
